Reconecting with Dad
by TheBigK
Summary: Ashton's Father left when he was young and has always been away. But when he goes to live with his dad. His life will change forever. Please Review. I'd love to hear your idea's and see what you guys think. So please Review. Thanks :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE I only own my OC's

My mom and dad loved each other. They where always there for me even though my dad couldn't be physically there for me. My mom tried her best being a single mom. And my dad would send checks about once a month that would help my mom a lot. My dad made a lot of money and I sometimes wished that my dad was with my mom and I because even though we probably wouldn't have as much money, my family would be whole. My mom had always loved me. So as you can imagine it hurt me pretty badly when my mom recommended I go like with my dad. I was very reluctant because all my friends where here. And I would be on the move a lot because in all my dad's letters he wrote about all the places he went and

how he was constantly on the move. But he'd always write to me when he had the time.

Now as you can imagine my dad wanted me to go with him. But he was also reluctant because he didn't like the idea of me moving all the time. But I overheard one of my mom and dads phone conversations and my dad said there where other kids my age that were also. "On tour" whatever that meant. I really didn't want to go with my dad at first but as time went by I actually started to fancy the idea. Going all over the world places. Meeting new people. And trying new things.

One day my dad called me. It was kind of weird because my dad never called me. He usually just sent letters. But I was happy that he called He told me that if I wanted to go with him. I'd have to make my decision soon because they where going to start going back on tour. So I told my mom I wanted to go with my dad and she said okay. So before long I stared packing my things. I didn't know what I'd need so I packed things of all sorts. Before I knew it the day had Arrived. I had to catch a flight from Boston to Knoxville, Tennessee. My dad would be waiting for me once I got there. So my mom drove me to the airport and gave me one last hug for a while. And send me off. I found the gate I had to go to and gave the lady my ticket. After I got on the plane I just sat there for a while. I put my headphones in to drown out the Crying baby, Arguing kids, and the complaining old Geezer sitting behind me. This was going to be a long flight.

-(X)-

M name is Ashton. I'm a 16 year old boy. I never had the greatest relationship with my dad but now that I'm going to live with him I hope that I can fix that and make things better between him and I. I never really had the greatest life. My dad was always gone and I always had to write letters and hope he got them.

I've also never been that social. I was always kinda picked on at school and I only hung out with my little group of friends and it got pretty annoying. Oh well. It doesn't make much of a difference because It never changes.

-(X)-

The Plane landed down, it couldn't have happened slower. The entire fliht there was this old guy in the seat behind me complaining about how the movie was terrible, the food sucked, and the flight attendants "attitudes". I was so happy when I got out of there. I was one of the first to get off the plane since my dad had sent money so I could fly first class. I got off the plane and walked down the hallway. Well, whatever it's called. And walked out of the door. Some guy was holding up a sign that said Ashton. I walked up to him.

"I'm Ashton." I said to him

" I was told to tell you to go outside. You're father will be standing next to a limousine."

"Okay thanks."

I picked up my suitcase and started walking through the airport. Several things were running through my head while I was walking through.

What will he say, What will he do, Can I really change our relationship?

I walked out of the airport. And saw the Limo. And a person standing next to it. I walked across the road and it felt like forever. When I finally got across the street and came face to face with my dad. We looked at each other for a second and he uttered the two words I've wanted to hear all my life.

"Hi Ashton. I'm your dad


End file.
